


Сердце, что зовется домом

by Luka_Stein, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/pseuds/Luka_Stein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Судьба всей галактики лежит на плечах Шепард и ее команды, и одним нести это бремя легче, чем другим. Шепард и Лиара предпочитают… разделить эту ношу.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сердце, что зовется домом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Heart to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844826) by [urdnot_wrekt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot_wrekt/pseuds/urdnot_wrekt). 



> Таймлайн - середина третьей игры.
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Она смотрела в экран на протяжении нескольких часов, чувствуя, как жизнь покидает ее с каждым отчаянным, душераздирающим сообщением, падающим к ней в терминал. Просьбы о содействии приходили со всей галактики по мере того, как планета за планетой падали жертвами холодного и планомерного уничтожения Жнецами. Мольбы о помощи великого капитана Шепард, на которую так много существ возлагали ту небольшую надежду, за которую еще цеплялись. Ее имя стало молитвой на бесчисленном количестве языков, последним криком во вселенную перед тем, как еще один голос исчезнет под «ногами» Жнецов. Неважно, сколько она отдала, сколько жизней вырвала из лап смерти, этого всегда будет недостаточно. Она была одна-единственная и не могла быть везде, где в ней нуждались.

Вздохнув, Шепард уперлась локтями в стол и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Глаза погрузились в темноту, но десятки полных боли криков о помощи словно были выжжены на сетчатке. Столько людей рассчитывали на нее, не осознавая, что это только сведет их в могилу. Иногда ей казалось, что тяжесть их душ унесет вслед и ее. А иногда она думала, что заслуживает этого. Но затем кто-то стучался в дверь, или СУЗИ обращалась к ней по корабельной связи, и оставалось только сделать глубокий вдох и отправиться снова играть роль, в которой все так хотели ее видеть. Как хороший солдат она будет нести эту ношу и дальше.

С другого конца комнаты до нее донесся разочарованный вздох. Она подняла глаза и взглянула сквозь дисплей туда, где за маленьким тускло освещенным рабочим столом читала с датапада Лиара. Бледно-синий свет от аквариума плясал волнами по ее спине, то и дело покрываясь рябью из-за проплывающих рыб. Вид Лиары, желавшей быть здесь, с ней рядом, даже просто тихо работая в противоположных концах комнаты, вызвал у Шепард усталую улыбку.

Она выключила терминал и встала, задержавшись на секунду размять руки и спину, прежде чем спуститься к кровати. Подойдя со стороны рабочего стола, она мягко поцеловала Лиару в макушку, а затем плюхнулась на темные подушки и положила руку на спинку кресла.

— Что случилось, любимая? — спросила она.

Лиара повернулась, и на ее лбу все еще были заметны тревожные морщинки, а в ее глазах — тень беспомощности. Этот взгляд Шепард знала слишком хорошо: видела в собственном отражении каждое утро в течение многих недель.

— Я потеряла связь почти со всеми отрядами поддержки, которые отправила на Тессию, — произнесла она со смесью гнева и горя в голосе. — Больше половины моих караванов с припасами не добрались до лагерей беженцев. Мои ресурсы полностью уничтожены и… и я не знаю, что еще могу сделать, Шепард.

Ее голос был хриплым, а в горле стоял ком, хотя она не хотела плакать. От нежного взгляда Шепард слезы жгли глаза, так что Лиара сморгнула их и повернулась обратно к экрану, решительно шмыгнув носом.

— Может, если я отправлю группу поддержки вместе с караванами с провизией вместо… но если Тессия нуждается в помощи, я не могу просто…

Шепард протянула руку и аккуратно забрала датапад из ее рук, положила его к себе на колени и выключила.

— Сделай перерыв, — сказала она, наклонилась вперед и положила руку поверх ладони Лиары на столе. — Проветрись немного. Вернись к этому позднее.

Лиара качнула головой и потянулась было к ее коленям, но Шепард тут же отодвинула датапад еще дальше.

— Нет времени, Шепард, — взмолилась она. — С каждой минутой моего бездействия гибнет все больше людей. Я могу помочь, если только…

— Ты уже помогаешь. Ты делаешь все, что можешь. — Шепард повернулась, чтобы положить датапад на подушку рядом, придвинулась к краю дивана и взяла ладонь Лиары в свои руки. — Мы не можем спасти всех, Лиара. Как и я… мы не можем. Но это не значит, что ты должна корить себя за это. Не значит, что ты не можешь отступить ненадолго, когда чувствуешь себя так, как сейчас. Ты тоже заслуживаешь жизни. — Шепард замолчала, нежно касаясь большими пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Лиары, и вздохнула. — Все мы заслуживаем.

На секунду Лиара смягчилась под внимательным взглядом возлюбленной. Она обдумывала слова Шепард, закрыла глаза на минуту и глубоко вздохнула. Затем взглянула на Шепард еще раз и протянула руку за датападом.

В звенящей тишине Шепард посмотрела на нее так пристально, что она вздрогнула. В ее обычно ярких зеленых глазах было столько глухой тоски, что у Лиары заболело сердце. Она поднесла руку к щеке Шепард и нежно коснулась лица, наблюдая, как ее глаза закрываются от прикосновения. И когда они открылись, то блестели от слез, но Шепард каким-то чудом смогла слабо улыбнуться.

— Если ты правда хочешь вернуть свой датапад, — произнесла она, — то можешь взять его.

Лиара ждала, не будет ли какой-то уловки, какого-то условия в конце предложения. И когда ничего не последовало, она встала и подошла к той стороне дивана, где лежал датапад, в смятении глядя на Шепард. Она потянулась за ним и прежде, чем успела схватить, Шепард перекинула его на соседнюю подушку. Она подняла на Лиару взгляд, в который вернулась легкая игривость.

— Очень смешно, — сказала Лиара, но ее тон говорил об обратном.

Она сделала еще один шаг, и на этот раз Шепард подвинулась и схватила датапад, но не спрятала за спину, как ожидала Лиара, а наоборот, держала перед собой, словно предлагая взять его.

— Мне казалось, ты сказала, я могу забрать его обратно, — вздохнула Лиара.

— Да, сказала, и ты можешь.

Вскинув брови, Лиара схватила пальцами край датапада и почувствовала, как Шепард легонько дернула его, потянув к себе до тех пор, пока они не оказались друг к другу достаточно близко, чтобы дыхание Шепард ощущалось на подбородке. Лиара взглянула на нее, закусив нижнюю губу, а Шепард словно зачарованная скользила взглядом между ее глазами и ртом. Не раздумывая, Лиара провела рукой по руке Шепард, держащей датапад, и теплая кожа под пальцами всполохнула ее нервные окончания.

В одно мгновение Шепард вырвала датапад снова и швырнула на кровать рядом с ними, с ухмылкой наблюдая за оскорбленным лицом любимой. Лиара скрестила руки и нахмурилась.

— Иди и принеси его, — фыркнула она.

Шепард пожала плечами, откинувшись на подушки позади нее.

— Прости, любовь моя, но я не на службе, — сказала она, приподняв бровь. — Тебе придется меня заставить.

Шепард считала удары сердца, когда Лиара прищурила глаза, и эмоции вспыхивали в них, словно лихорадочное слайд-шоу, прежде чем она наконец схватила Шепард за футболку и рывком подняла ее на ноги, впечатавшись в губы таким страстным поцелуем, что у бесстрашного капитана подкосились колени. Шепард не сдержала смешок, когда ей пришлось схватить Лиару за бедра, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение, но тут же почувствовала, что ее тянут в другом направлении, и повернулассь так, чтобы Лиара могла опрокинуть ее спиной на кровать. С каждым слепым шагом она чувствовала, как погружается в мир, где есть только они вдвоем с Лиарой, и они целуются так жадно, словно это последняя ночь в их жизни.

Она уперлась ногами в край кровати, и Лиара тут же толкнула ее, забираясь верхом и ища губы Шепард своими. Она играючи прикусила ее нижнюю губу, отчего жар прокатился по венам Шепард. Они медленно двигались к центру кровати, их тела двигались в головокружительном ритме до тех пор, пока Лиара наконец не начала расстегивать ее пояс, побуждая Шепард скорее избавиться от штанов и нижнего белья. Ее руки запутались в рубашке Лиары, в итоге стянув ее одним быстрым движением через голову, чтобы следом расстегнуть бюстгальтер и бросить его на пол.

Прежде чем она поняла, что происходит, руки Лиары скользнули к ней под футболку, прошлись по ребрам и остановились на груди, лаская большими пальцами соски, пока они не затвердели. Затем Лиара улыбнулась и нырнула к ней под рубашку, проскользив языком по коже Шепард до одного соска, обхватила его губами, дразня и согревая протяжными касаниями языка и не поднимая глаз на Шепард. Она перешла к другому соску, и ее гребень оттягивал футболку изнутри волнистыми движениями. Шепард положила на него руку, глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

Вскоре она торопливо стянула футболку и отбросила на пол, предоставляя Лиаре полный доступ к ключице, которую та нежно прикусила, прежде чем начать мучительно медленно пробираться вверх по шее, обжигая и губами, и мыслью, что там точно останутся отметки. Все это заставляло биться ее сердце чаще и чаще. Пока Лиара продвигалась, Шепард схватила ее брюки за карманы, потянув вниз, пока они не застряли в районе лодыжек, и Лиара помогла сбросить их на пол. Ее взгляд упал на датапад, теперь уже в пределах вытянутой руки, и она скинула его с кровати тоже, ощущая улыбку Шепард, когда их губы снова коснулись друг друга.

— Вот та четверть, — прошептала Шепард между поцелуями, — крогана, о которой я так наслышана.

Лиара засмеялась, и Шепард подумала, что никогда больше не услышит столь же красивого звука. Сверкнув глазами, Лиара опустила голову и легонько стукнула ее под челюстью.

— Вот видишь, будь ты кроганом _наполовину_ , это было бы больно.

Она усмехнулась, и Лиара захватила ее губы в очередном поцелуе. Когда Шепард потянулась к ее бедрам и провела рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Лиары, то почувствовала крепкую хватку на запястье и увидела лазурные глаза, смотрящие на нее с той нежностью, о которой она только могла мечтать, прежде чем ступить в тот роковой день на поверхность Терума — и было это словно несколько жизней назад.

— Нет, — прошептала Лиара, обхватив руками лицо Шепард, и заправила прядь огненных волос ей за ухо. Впервые с момента, как она захватила контроль, подняв Шепард на ноги и поцеловав ее, Лиарасмягчилась. Улыбнулась и осыпала легкими поцелуями веснушки от одной скулы до другой. — Это тебе.

У Шепард не было шанса возразить. Лиара скользила по коже своей возлюбленной, изучая ее, как всегда, словно это был их первый и последний раз. Достигнув бедер, она коснулась их с внутренней стороны зубами, легонько укусив и успокоив поцелуем, прежде чем продолжить и провести языком по чувствительным складкам, из-за чего Шепард прерывисто задышала и выгнулась. Лиара почувствовала, как одна рука сжала сзади гребень, и потянулась переплестись с пальцами другой руки, которая сжала ее так сильно, что вызвала у неесмешок, когда она продолжила лизать и дразнить Шепард везде, обходя то место, которое изнывало от нетерпения больше всех. Наконец она проникла языком внутрь и почувствовала, как Шепард двинула бедрами навстречу.

— Че-е-ерт, Ли, — простонала Шепард в тишине.

В ответ Лиара просунула пальцы внутрь и приподнялась, чтобы снова сомкнуться губами в поцелуе, чувствуя, как воздух покидает ее в отчаянном выдохе, рука с гребня переместилась на спину, сжимая ее, как спасательный трос, пока Лиара проникала все глубже и быстрее. Она подталкивала Шепард все ближе и ближе к краю, ее собственный пульс участился, когда Шепард начала сжимать пальцы.

— Сейчас, — взмолилась Шепард, зная, что Лиара поймет смысл просьбы.

И она поняла. На самом деле, она ждала этого. Лиара потянулась к Шепард, разум к разуму, душа к душе, существо к существу, и ощущала каждый нерв, словно они стали единым целым. Она чувствовала, как ее собственные пальцы почти сводят их обеих с ума от удовольствия. Могла чувствовать, как Шепард еле держится, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда она присоединится, чтобы они могли кончить вместе.

Оргазм обрушился на них, словно ураган, сбивая их с ног и кружась вокруг, пока они не перестали понимать, где верх, а где низ. Все, что им было известно, это волна за волной бесконечной эйфории, которые они переживали одновременно и как одно целое. Мышцы сжимаются, пальцы ног поджимаются, они кричат в один голос, глотают воздух, прежде чем следующая волна восторга снова заставит их кружиться, раз за разом возвращая их друг к другу. К тому времени, когда Лиара закончила слияние, они обе тяжело дышали. Лиара лежала наполовину на Шепард, и одна рука была на ее груди и касалась шеи сбоку, обводя на ее коже несуществующие круги. Нога Шепард оказалась между ее бедрами, и когда она подвинула ее к себе, Лиара вздрогнула, словно последняя ударная волна снова лишила ее воздуха.

Шепард посмотрела на нее с сумасшедшей улыбкой, и на этот раз они поцеловались медленно и нежно. После этого Шепард слегка прижалась губами к кончику носа Лиары и протяжно, удовлетворенно вздохнула.

— Неплохой перерыв, а? — сказала она, приподняв бровь и почувствовав тепло в груди от восторженной улыбки в ответ.

— Ты была права, — усмехнувшись, ответила Лиара. — Теперь ты счастлива?

Шепард остановилась, приподнявшись на локте. Она смотрела на свою возлюбленную, и радость была написана на ее лице, а в глазах — мечта, какой бы недолгой она ни была. Для всей остальной галактики Шепард была символом надежды, в которой они так отчаянно нуждались. Но у ее надежды были голубые глаза и улыбка, способная разжечь огонь в ее душе.

— С тобой, — прошептала она, — всегда.


End file.
